villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eobard Thawne (Arrowverse)
Eobard Thawne, also more commonly known as Harrison Wells '''and known as '''The Reverse Flash, is the current director and head of S.T.A.R. Labs in Central City and the mastermind behind their Particle Accelerator experiment, and a supporting protagonist in the CW television series The Flash. He is secretly the hidden main antagonist of Season 1 as the series' incarnation of Professor Zoom, named (by Cisco Ramon) the Reverse-Flash, due to his color scheme. He is part of a vigilante team that helps the Flash/Barry Allen as he hunts and defeats evil metahumans created by Harrison's Particle Accelerator. While appearing to be a simple scientist in a wheelchair, we learn at the end of the pilot episode that he can walk and hails from a future where the Flash disappeared after "a crisis". He is a metahuman himself and he has "plans" for Barry, and also is the Reverse-Flash, the man who killed Barry's mother. He wants to travel back to his future timeline and hopes that present-day Flash will help with that. He is played by Tom Cavanagh in the form of Harrsion Wells and Matt Letscher in his original body. Matt Letscher had previously played Vincent Shyer from the first season of Criminal Minds ''as well as Captain Love in ''The Mask of Zorro. Biography Past Eobard was born some centuries ahead of the year 2071, as a distant relative of Eddie Thawne. He went back in time somehow to a point where the Flash was alive and eventually developed a grudge towards him. He became Reverse-Flash through the use of a yellow Flash suit and a charger device that gives him "Speed Force" and sought to destroy him. After travelling through time with the Flash after battling him, Green Arrow and Atom atop oil turcks, he ended up in the year 2000 where they battled in Barry's old house. The battle ended with Barry transporting his younger self twenty blocks away and Eobard killing Nora instead. As he escaped to return to his time, he learned that all his connection to the Speed Force had been drained, completely being rid of his powers. Realizing he needed to wait it out until Barry became the Flash in the future to harness his Speed Force, he stalked the scientist Harrison Wells, whom he recognized as a great mind from his past. He made them crash their car, killing Wells' wife Tess and leading to Thawne stealing Wells' face. As he was found, he from then on took the identity of Harrison Wells. Two months following the murders of Tess and the real Harrison, "Wells" moved far away to Central City. A couple years later, he worked at S.T.A.R. Labs for at least five years as a scientist. When General Wade Eiling approached S.T.A.R Labs with a view of conducting enhanced gene therapy for soldiers, Wells agreed to work with him as he was interested in its applications for civilians. Eiling directed the project towards mind control for interrogation purposes and planned to conduct testing on a captive gorilla named Grodd. Wells, who by this point had seen Eiling's inhumane methods, shut down the program, despite having undisclosed plans for Grodd. Explosion of the particle accelerator By 2013, Wells was the director of S.T.A.R. Labs. In late 2013, he held an event where he planned to switch on S.T.A.R. Labs' particle accelerator, which he had created. He began speaking on stage, claiming that the particle accelerator would create a brighter future, bringing advancements in power and medicine, as well as physics as they knew it. Later that night, the particle accelerator was switched on. However, particles began to behave abnormally, such as liquids floating in the air, followed by a loud bang from the accelerator. Wells sent Ronnie Raymond and Cisco Ramon down to manually shut the particle accelerator down before anything bad could happen. After Ronnie vented the system, ensuring S.T.A.R. Labs' safety but sacrificing himself in the process, Cisco called Wells down to the chamber. Wells made his way down, but not before entering a secret room, taking off his glasses and watching a screen, on which Barry Allen was struck by lightning in his lab. After the explosion, Well was allegedly paralyzed, though it was a facade. After he was put in a coma due to the lightning strike caused by the shockwave, Barry's condition eventually went critical, at which point Wells convinced Joe West, Barry's foster father, to allow him to move Barry to S.T.A.R. Labs. The Flash Working with the Flash After Barry woke from his coma, Wells was called down to the lab to talk to Barry. He took Barry around S.T.A.R. Labs, explaining what had actually happened on the night of the particle accelerator explosion and how they'd moved him. Before they could run more tests, Barry left. After having realized Barry had the ability to run super-fast, Wells and his team went to an airfield where they sought to test Barry's speed. Wells cautioned restraint, though Barry instead ran at full pelt, accidentally running into barrels of water. Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry told Wells of his belief that perhaps there were more powered humans like himself, perhaps even another with super-speed (as he had seen on the night of his mother's death), though Wells believed that Barry was most definitely unique. Following a later run-in with Clyde Mardon's weather manipulation, however, Barry returned, angry that Wells had seemingly lied to him. Wells admitted fault, explaining that the explosion had released various forms of seemingly theoretical energy across the city, including anti-matter, dark energy, and x-elements. Barry mentioned that he planned to stop Mardon, though Wells attempted to stop Barry from taking the risk, as he was incredibly important in terms of scientific advancement. Despite Wells' claims that Barry was not a hero, only simply a boy who was struck by lightning, he headed out to find Mardon anyway. As Barry struggled to unravel a tornado that Mardon had made, Wells intervened over the communication, apologizing and reassuring Barry that he did in fact believe in him, that he could undo Wells' wrongs. After that, Wells went to a secret room in which he held a digital newspaper from 2024, headlining that the Flash had gone missing in a crisis. After Barry's run-in with a strongman at the Central City National Bank, he arrived back at S.T.A.R. Labs with a formerly broken wrist. Barry described the strongman to Wells, voicing his wishes to take the information to the police. However, Wells reassured Barry that keeping his secret identity hidden was the best option, for his safety. He then sent Barry to go obtain DNA samples from the crime scene. Later, after they'd pieced together evidence leading numerous crimes to suspected metahumans from the Central City Circus, Wells provided some details he knew on Mr. Bliss from having attended the circus previously, and Barry left to find the circus. When Cisco and Caitlin Snow arrived back sometime later with Barry and explained how he'd been forced in to a catatonic state by Nathan Bliss, Wells urged that Barry get better in order to save the city. Figuring that the catatonia could last from a few minutes to a few years, he suggested that Cisco and Caitlin go to warn spectators of a Central City Cougars game of what Mr. Bliss and his circus were about to do. After they left, Wells stood up and went to his secret room, opening a panel and picking out a gadget. He returned to Barry and used it on him, waking Barry up almost automatically. As he placed the gadget in to his jacket, Barry asked what had happened, Wells putting it simply down to his regenerative capabilities. He sent Barry to follow after Caitlin and Cisco to the stadium. After Barry had defeated Bliss and his circus, they went through S.T.A.R. Labs and talked. Initially discussing Barry's distaste for Cisco's "super protein bars," Wells complimented him as being a hero, rather than a supposed freak. Barry soon left for his job. After having acted as a hero, Barry returned to S.T.A.R. Labs, where Wells again cautioned restraint to him, telling him to make sure he knew his limits. Barry later tried to act the hero again, though he passed out. He was taken to S.T.A.R. Labs and, despite being scolded, they decided to try some tests. Barry began running on a modified treadmill, causing him to eventually pass out. Wells identified that it had to do with his glucose levels, due to an extremely fast metabolism processing it too fast. He, Caitlin, and Cisco hooked Barry up to 40 IV bags before he finally awoke. As they began discussing a new diet for Barry, Joe entered the room to Wells' surprise. Wells reassured Joe that they were looking out for what was best for Barry, though Joe disagreed that what they were doing was the way to do it. Barry yelled at Joe, causing him to get upset and leave. A while later, Barry returned to S.T.A.R. Labs, having been beaten up by another metahuman who they identified by blood samples as Danton Black. Barry decided against trying to take him down, and despite Wells' support, he was adamant that what they were doing was a mistake. Following that, Wells went to talk to Joe and claimed that next time Barry suited up, he would doubt himself. Wells headed back to S.T.A.R. Labs, where Caitlin was able to grow a clone of Danton Black from a replicating cell, so they called Barry in and explained this. The clone promptly awakened, presumably due to the prime Black activating some clones, and Joe hurried in through the doors, shooting the clone and reassuring Barry that only he could stop metahumans, being one himself. They talked to Barry when he reached Stagg Industries and Wells noted that he had to find the original Danton Black. Ultimately, Danton was knocked over an edge, but despite being caught by Barry, forced himself to drop, killing him. The team watched a news report of it on the TV afterwards. Following that, Wells visited Simon Stagg. After Stagg claimed that he wanted to find and use "the streak," Wells stood up from his wheelchair and stabbed Stagg, claiming that the Flash, as he would one day come to be known as, had to be kept safe. The Mist After the Darbinyan crime family were gassed to death by a presumed metahuman, the S.T.A.R. Labs team began researching what they could, all of them excited by the potential prospects. Joe noted that they would have to find somewhere to hold them, as Iron Heights was less than ideal, and Cisco suggested the particle accelerator. Cisco and Dr. Wells went down to the particle accelerator's core chamber. Dr. Wells had to go do some modifications while Cisco waited, and they soon went back up, Wells realising it was hard for Cisco to be there. The two later assisted Barry when he went after a mist-controlling metahuman inside the Central City Shopping Mall. However, Barry discovered that the man could turn himself in to gas, and inhaled some of his toxic gasses, before racing back to S.T.A.R. Labs where the team painfully extracted the poisonous gas. The team was soon able to identify the makeup of the gas: hydrogen cyanide with traces of a sedative. Barry figured that the two would be mixed in a deathrow execution and they identified the metahuman as Kyle Nimbus, proudly nicknamed The Mist by Cisco. Barry went to protect Nimbus' next target, Detective West, and the team supported him. Unable to outrun The Mist, they suggested he make him tired, as he would have to revert to his physical, human form eventually. Barry succeeded and The Mist was taken back to S.T.A.R. Labs, where he was locked up in the particle accelerator prison. Captain Cold Wells defeated Barry in a game of chess while Barry also played a game of table tennis with Cisco and a game of Operation with Caitlin. When Felicity visited S.T.A.R. Labs, Wells greeted her and was more than pleased to meet her, noting he's aware of all her accolades and that he always keeps an eye out for such talent. When Felicity questioned about the possible dangers of what Barry does, Wells reassured her that everything they do is to ensure Barry's safety and that Barry is in good hands. Wells was later furious at Cisco, who built a weapon powerful enough to kill Barry despite his speed without any consent, though Cisco built it prior to Barry waking from his coma. Wells ordered Cisco to track down where the cold gun is and to do so immediately after telling him weapons don't belong in S.T.A.R. Labs. After Felicity left, Wells noted she was a remarkable young woman. Wells told Cisco to never do anything as to build such a weapon again, though he was unaware of another similar weapon that Cisco had built which was also stolen. Tony Woodward After Barry failed to stop Tony Woodward, Dr. Wells told Barry they'd find a way to stop him but told Barry to rest and heal for the time being. A day later, Joe visited Wells, asking for help on Nora Allen's murder case. When Joe asked if his particle accelerator was possibly involved, Wells reminded Joe that the murder occurred 14 years ago. After a few other suggestions from Joe, Wells told him that they were all highly unlikely. After Barry tried to stop Tony Woodward alone, Wells was furious as they had yet to find a way to stop him. When Barry told him that he could just heal, Dr. Wells told Barry he can't heal if he was killed. Wells then told Barry could stop Tony Woodward if he moved fast enough as any material can be struck at a high enough velocity. The following day, Wells had a drink with Joe, where Joe suggested that he was involved as Wells arrived shortly after Nora was murdered. Wells told Joe to look up Tess Morgan before leaving. Joe visited Wells at S.T.A.R. Labs, apologizing for accusing him for murder. Wells then told Joe about his past and why he moved to Central City. Blackout In an entry in his personal log, Dr. Wells noted that Barry was driven to use his powers to help people, and stated that this was keeping Barry from realizing his full potential. He later told Barry that he had to "kick it up a notch" in his training. When Farooq Gibran attacked S.T.A.R. Labs, Wells released Tony Woodward, offering him his freedom in exchange for killing Farooq. Later, he had a brief argument with Barry about sacrificing Woodward to stall Farooq, angrily insisting that he had merely done what was necessary. When Farooq cornered Team Flash, Wells confronted him, reciting from memory the names of everyone who died in the particle accelerator disaster, and demanding that Farooq leave the others alone, saying that he was the only one who deserved to be punished. After Flash defeated Farooq, Dr. Wells made another log entry, stating that he had previously been mistaken and that Barry's desire to help others was the key to developing the Flash's potential, not an obstacle as he had thought. He then took a blood sample from Blackout's corpse, saying that he was interested in finding out how the latter had drained the Flash's powers. The Reverse-Flash As the Reverse-Flash, Wells reappeared in Joe West's house, while he was investigating the man in yellow, and stole the evidence and threatened his daughter Iris by stabbing a similar knife into her photograph and writing on the wall "STOP OR ELSE", to scare Joe away from investigating Nora's murder. A few weeks later at Christmas time, the Reverse-Flash stormed Mercury Labs looking for a tachyon prototype device, killing the guards but was unable to reach the device due to the doctor sealing it away and he stormed off. Later the Reverse-Flash spied on Barry as he talked to Iris then when Barry noticed him he ran after him, demanding to know why he killed his mother but the Reverse-Flash instead challenged him to a fight in a stadium. The Reverse-Flash proved to be the better speedster but also claimed that Barry already knew his identity, that they'd fought for a long time with Barry always loosing. He also told Barry it would be is destiny to die at his hands as it was his mother's. Later S.T.A.R. Labs orchestrated a trap using the tachyon prototype and lured the Reverse-Flash in. When Joe tried to get answers from the Reverse-Flash he only addressed Dr. Wells before the force-field failed allowing the Reverse-Flash to briefly escape and severely beat Dr. Wells before killing Eddie's task-force and attack Joe, but mysteriously let Eddie live, reminding him of his previous threat to Joe then Flash arrived and fought him. However the Reverse-Flash again proved superior to the Flash but he was saved by Firestorm and the Reverse-Flash vowed their fight wasn't over and ran. Later, it's revealed that Wells has possession of the the Reverse-Flash's suit and the tachyon device he stole. Barry sought to heavily improve his powers and even started training with a flying robot shooting missiles at him. He convinced Barry to keep his priority on becoming powerful enough to battle the Reverse-Flash, putting in a "question of priorities". Wells later found out that Captain Cold had returned to Central City and made a special shield for police to use against his weaponry; a heating-shield. When Barry appeared at S.T.A.R. Labs later on, Wells tried apologizing to Barry for pushing him rather than letting him help the police. Barry says there is nothing to apologize about when Cisco appears and tries to explain Captain Cold's partner's new weapon, a handgun-sized flamethrower. The two weapons could cancel each other out, but they would need to "cross streams". Barry is called by Joe, who says that Caitlin has been kidnapped by Cold. Wells saw a broadcast of Cold on TV challenging the Flash to a battle to save Caitlin and show the world that he is a real person. During the battle with "Heatwave" and Cold, Flash got some coaching by Wells, who was watching the whole thing. Meanwhile, Cisco and Joe saved Caitlin and then Flash beat the villains. Rathaway's revenge Wells instructed Flash, while chasing three people on motorcycles, how to catch them through the twisty streets of Central City until deciding to visit his home to have a drink. Then, he gets a phone call from someone saying "WE BOTH KNOW WHAT YOU DID". He grabs a gun and prepares for someone to come...and then someone does. Someone who shattered numerous windows and glass decorations without making a simple touch. The next morning, the police arrive and get suspicious of the fact that with all this shattered glass around, Wells didn't have a scratch on him for some reason. Wells figured out someone did this and now knew who; Hartley Rathaway, a guy who worked for him before fired from S.T.A.R. Labs for trying to stop the Particle Accelerator. When Rathaway decided to test his powerful sonic technology, Flash appeared while Wells, Cisco and Caitlin were listening to everything. However, it seems that Rathaway can hear the comm link communications and thus knows that Wells is on Flash's side. Flash disarms Rathaway and reveals that he knows the scientist's "secret". Rathaway was brought back to S.T.A.R. Labs and was questioned by Wells on how he knows about people working with his side. He then tells Flash, who was watching from a camera, that one day Wells will betray him "in a flash", hinting at his identity as Reverse-Flash. Wells explains to his friends that Rathaway had tried convincing Wells that the Particle Accelerator was going to explode and didn't believe him. Later, Cisco reported to Wells while he was looking at his Reverse-Flash suit that Rathaway had somehow escaped the Pipeline prison. He speeded out of his secret room, but found that he was rapidly losing his powers on the spot and mutters "Not now", knowing that Rathaway was going to do something bad here. Wells was right; Rathaway managed to get a device out of his ear that blew open a door and injured Cisco, attacked Caitlin, took his sonic gloves and hacked into a computer to obtain every file and dirty secret Wells has ever hidden. Wells calls Barry and tells him the situation, so he leaves a coffee shop to go save S.T.A.R. Labs from Rathaway. Almost immediately after calling Barry, Rathaway came across Wells lying on the ground in need of rescue. However, it seems that Rathaway had left S.T.A.R. Labs, allowing Wells to get back into his wheelchair before Barry showed up. Once Cisco woke up from a concussion, Wells puts the blame of Rathaway on himself, knowing that he wants revenge. He goes away to "earn back ''friend's ''trust", and then went to a press conference to tell people that he is to blame for the Particle Accelerator explosion last year due to ignoring warnings from Rathaway and even firing him when he tried to. He noted that (just as Green Arrow would say) had "failed this city" and now wanted to make up for his failure. A reporter asked Wells if he planned to rebuild the Particle Accelerator, but ignored the question. Iris West asks the same question, and is told "Of course not. It's my pleasure" and goes back to S.T.A.R. Labs. Cisco tries to locate Rathaway while Wells tells him that he has nothing to prove. Nothing at all. He was better that Rathaway due to his intelligence coming from "sparks" and Cisco worked with experience and "with his heart". Then, Rathaway gets onto S.T.A.R. Labs intercoms, evidenced by a sudden spark in the ceiling. Wells warns Rathaway that he doesn't want to play with the Flash as an enemy, but he refused to listen to common sense and told Wells to send Flash to battle him. Wells tracks Rathaway to Cleveland Dam and Flash rushes over there. Wells tells Flash to disarm Rathaway "immediately", since he is a "master of distraction". Then, Cisco realizes why Rathaway got himself caught; he had hacked S.T.A.R. Labs and got hold of all their data on the Flash, so Wells tells Flash to get away now while he can. Upon seeing that Flash was tricked by Rathaway into getting his suit's own speakers to torture his brain, Wells programmed a satellite to transmit a signal to render his enemies' sonic weapons useless, praying that one of the cars at the dam had satellite radio for this to work. It does when the sonic gloves blow up in Rathaway's own hands, and is congratulated by Barry for this. Later, wells went back to his secret room to recharge his Speed Force and hopefully use the stolen tachyon device to his advantage in this fashion. Shawna Baez After Barry saved a couple from an electric wire-damaging caused by a car crash, Wells congratulated him on running the fastest he could tonight. The next day, Wells investigated Barry's new case; a prisoner breakout at Iron Heights with a supposed metahuman. The cells recovered from the crime scene could go faster than Barry's, intriguing Wells. Cisco saw that a woman named Shawna was there and left, allowing Wells to see how these cells work. After Barry came back after failing to stop Shawna from robbing an armoured bank truck, Wells explained that Shawna could teleport. To find out how to get her, Wells figured she had a "limit", since everyone has a limit. The next day, Wells found out that Cisco let Rathaway out of the Pipeline and is now somewhere in the city. Wells finished the drama episode unfolding before him and then showed everyone his knowledge on Shawna; she can't teleport to where she can't see. Just then, Barry got a call saying that his dad was stabbed. Barry got info from an inmate at Iron Heights that Shawna was going to rob a truck filled with millions of dollars, so he told Wells and he reminded Barry that Shawna can't teleport when she can't see. Flash used this advantage to break every light in the tunnel they were in and prevented her from escaping. He took Shawna to the Pipeline, where she has a cell with a one-way mirror to prevent her from teleporting away. Firestorm returns Wells does an investigation into Ronnie Raymond fusing with Martin Stein when the Particle Accelerator went ka-boom, fearing that he'll kill loads of people. He prioritizes finding Stein while they can and doesn't seem to think that Caitlin is "all on-board" with this. They knew from Rathaway and Cisco that Stein can now fuse with other people's bodies as a host organism and assumed that his fusing with his former colleague last night could mean that he's trying to find out what happened to him. They go to Martin's wife's house and hope to learn more there. They learn that Martin, after the Accelerator accident, visited his wife and ran away when she called the police over. Wells suggests a stakeout, but hears that Barry has a date and insists he go on it. Wells and Caitlin stake out the house in a car as they eat fast food while they're at it. They notice a fire flying through the air and going into the house, so Wells calls on Barry to come here. Firestorm and Flash fight each other while Caitlin and Wells drive their van to see the action. Caitlin stops Firestorm from killing Flash and he flies away. However, they found Firestorm the next day and brought him to S.T.A.R. Labs. Wells learns that Firestorm wants to separate from Ronnie Rayomnd's body somehow, but deduced that such a thing would be impossible, since "splitting an atom and splitting a man are two different things". While Caitlin and Firestorm talked in a room, Wells called for Caitlin and tells her and Barry that he might become a nuclear bomb if his temperature rises, much like in a previous metahuman investigation. It is calculated that he will explode within a few hours. Trying to separate Stein and Ronnie would cause a nuclear explosion anyways, unless the host body were "no longer functional". Caitlin and Cisco feel it un-right to kill two people in one body and Wells even feels bad for suggesting it, but they knew of no other way to do this. Knowing what has to be done, Wells went into his secret room and took a gun out from his Reverse-Flash suit and knew that his "plans" would be useless if Central City went up in a nuclear explosion, then went back into his wheelchair to do what he intended. Cisco comes in and tells everyone that Firestorm is gone. They see that he is in a wetland area 30 miles outside of Central City and would explode within 12 minutes, but luckily they were finished their "quantum splicer", which could possibly separate Ronnie and Stein. Flash and Caitlin go to save Firestorm from killing himself and attach the splicer. However, it seems that it's not working, so Wells yells for Flash and Caitlin to escape before Firestorm explodes. He does explode, supposedly destroying both Ronnie and Stein and alerting General Eiling to the explosion. Time-Travel Theories and Firestorm's end The nuclear explosion wasn't actually nuclear, since Flash and Caitlin haven't exactly been exposed to nuclear radiation. They see that Ronnie and Stein have been separated and Firestorm is no more. They are brought back to S.T.A.R. Labs and Wells was even there to welcome his friends back to the facility. Wells notices that neither of the two can become Firestorm anymore, but they are both still very hot and not even breaking a sweat oddly enough. Stein goes back home to meet his wife and Barry and Joe find that time-travel may have been involved in the case of Nora Allen's murder. This was discovered through Cisco helping Joe and finding adult blood of Barry despite him being 11 at the time that the murder took place. Recalling the time-travel rules displayed in The Terminator movies and the Back to the Future ''movies, Wells explained that this could've resulted in an alternate timeline that wouldn't have occurred if Nora didn't get murdered by a time-travelling speedster. Wells doesn't seem to be able to help with such a thing, but Cisco tells Joe that he knows who might know about time-travel more than Wells does; Prof. Stein. That night, Barry saved Ronnie from Eiling and ended up getting loads of metal thorns in his body from a special bomb. They were hurried back to S.T.A.R. Labs and Wells treated Barry, then saw that Stein and Ronnie now have a psychic link and know when one of them is in danger or not. Barry takes Ronnie and Caitlin to his house to stay until they can do something about Eiling, which was Wells' intention when he visited his office to try talk him out of Firestorm, since they didn't fully understand how such a being works. He was unable to do so, since he wanted Firestorm and nothing less than that. Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Wells and Stein have a drink and discuss the Particle Accelerator and Firestorm's fusion with Stein, and we see that he drugged Stein through his drink and had to collapse as the same time that Ronnie back at Barry's house felt light-headed. Suddenly, Eiling shows up at S.T.A.R. Labs and took Stein away, thanking Wells for "''coming to the right decision". Wells explains to his friends that Stein is gone and they'll need to use Ronnie to find him, due to his psychic link with Stein. Suddenly, Ronnie feels horrible pain at the same time that Eiling brought in someone to hurt Stein with an electric stick. Ronnie cuts "WHERE" onto his arm and Stein's arm gets "WHERE" on it as it is being cut. Stein gets a morse-code tapping code out saying 27, showing the crew that he is at Military Research Facility #27. Ronnie and Barry go out to save Stein from Eiling. Secret exposed Original Timeline During Mark Mardon's attack on Central City, Cisco does investigation into the force-field generator and what went at Christmas. He told Caitlin to keep Wells out of S.T.A.R. Labs, but he soon realized something was up and ran over to S.T.A.R. Labs. Cisco had discovered that the Reverse-Flash "trapped" in the force-field generator at Christmas was actually a hologram with pre-recorded lines. Wells came down to the room with his own two legs and revealed to Cisco that his name is Eobard Thawne and he wants to go back to his own world, while also confessing to killing Nora Allen despite it not being his intention; his intention was to kill 11-year-old Barry. He tells Cisco that he always thought of him as a son and it would be a shame to kill him, but his secret is out and Barry can't find out. Cisco offers to help Wells with his plan, but he didn't know as much about the matter as Wells did, so the murderous speedster vibrated his hand to tear a hole in Cisco's chest, killing him. Alternate timeline In an altered timeline that happened where Barry time-traveled while trying to stop a tsunami, he flashed back to one day before with all the knowledge of the original timeline in his head. Wells figured this out, and got fearful when Flash captured Mark Mardon before the tsunami could happen, since the universe always has a way of course-correcting itself. That became true when Captain Cold came back and threatened to take down a mob family... Personality Wells is a genius responsible for numerous achievements in the scientific field and has a large sense of respect from the scientific community as was the very genius behind the particle accelerator's existence. He is a character of dual identities towards his team and himself, as he openly appears caring and compassionate, guiding Barry into his journey of becoming the Flash, but has been shown to be willing to kill to ensure his safety and willing to sacrifice the metahuman prisoners to ensure his protection. He also seems to be willing to sacrifice other people as he activated the particle accelerator after being warned of its possible malfunction at the risk of the city and sacrificed Ronnie Raymond's life, all to ensure Barry would be struck by the lightning bolt that turns him into Flash. He is also shown to be a very secretive man, as not one of his workers has ever visited his house, and he has either killed or manipulated people to their deaths. He does, however, seem to care about Barry's life, as he almost gave up his secret to rush to Barry when he chose to take a missile head-on instead of running from it. He also protected Grodd from being tortured by Eiling's inhumane experiments. Powers and Abilities Powers * Superhuman speed: Harrison is shown to have superhuman speed when he escaped Hartley Rathaway's attack. However he states his speed comes and goes and he is unable to control when it does. Likewise, it appears to be directly involved with his ability to walk, as once his speed became unusable, he quickly collapsed to the floor. * Rapid cellular regeneration: Harrison's fast healing was displayed when the wounds inflicted upon him had vanished almost instantly after putting on the tachyonic device on his suit. * Extreme force generation: By building up enough kinetic force in his body, Reverse-Flash is able to deal very punishing blows. Even Barry Allen with his accelerated recovery abilities was quickly pummeled to the point he was unable to fight back. He generated enough force in his movements to almost completely breach a radioactive force field though he only managed to grab Harrison and pull him in to beat him up and leave him severely injured. Harrison's injuries looked similar to that of a person hit by a car, suggesting that he was attacked with similar force. * Superhuman strength: '''Harrison is incredibly strong because of his speed. following his reveal as the hidden main villain ,it seems that he has enchanced superhuman strength in the suit. Skills * '''Genius-level intellect: Harrison is very intelligent, as evidenced by the crucial role he plays in Barry Allen's team, he also spent most of his life trying to create the Particle accelerator, and eventually succeeded. * Expert tactician: Harrison is a great tactician, as evidenced by him coming up with plans to help Barry Allen defeat the metahumans he goes up against as The Flash. * Skilled hand-to-hand combatant: Whereas Barry relies primarily on his reflexes and speed to overwhelm his slower opponents with random striking, Harrison as the Reverse-Flash is shown to be a very methodical fighter, striking at precise spots to systemically wear down his opponent. He easily defeated Barry in hand-to-hand combat twice. Equipment * Reverse-Flash Costume: Harrison wears a costume as his supervillain alter-ego, Reverse-Flash, to hide his identity from his victims. It is similar to Barry's Flash costume. * Earpiece: On his suit's cowl, they are two lightning-bolt shaped earpieces on Harrison's suit, there is also a lightning-bolt at the center of the suit. Weaknesses * Speed Force connection flux: While originally having access to the Speed Force similar to Barry Allen, for unknown reasons, Eobard lost this connection after his failed attempt to kill Barry as a child. While later regaining his super speed and most of its related powers, he still lacks actual access to the Speed Force, rendering him unable to travel through time and stranded in the distant past. At the same time, his recovered speed is unstable, randomly appearing and disappearing, forcing Eobard to rely on the Tachyon prototype to stabilize his powers for longer duration's. At the same time, his speed appears connected to his ability to walk as once his powers disappeared, Eobard's legs immediately gave out as well, making him collapse on the floor. Even if he could collide with a particle at Mach 2 or beyond he still could not break through the fabric of reality as the Speed Force's inter dimensional nature was the key to doing so. Even if Thawne was faster than the Flash, it was the Speed Force's inter dimensional nature that allowed speedsters to pass through the fabric of reality and time itself. Since Eobard had a fluctuating connection to the Speed Force, he could not distort reality and time on his own and ultimately needed Barry to create one through time to allow him to travel through it to his own time, which was his ultimate end game. Appearances Arrow Season 2 * "Three Ghosts" (mentioned) * "The Man Under the Hood" (mentioned) Season 3 * "The Brave and the Bold" (mentioned) * "The Climb" (mentioned) The Flash Comics The Flash: Season Zero * "The Strongman Cometh" * "Who Let the Chimps Out?" * "Big Top Brawl" * "A Captive Audience" * "Showtime" * "The Big Finale" Behind the scenes * In the DC comics, Reverse-Flash is the secret identity of a number of individuals (otherwise known as "Professor Zoom," then "Zoom"). The first was Eobard Thawne, who shares a similar name to The Flash's Eddie Thawne, and Hunter Zolomon. * Despite Harrison's Reverse-Flash costume being yellow, when he runs at high velocity speeds, the electricity that radiates off of him is actually red, not yellow. Trivia * Wells' newspaper from 2024 says that the Flash was missing after a crisis. It's possible that this could be leading up to a version of the Crisis on Infinite Earths event where the Flash had died. ** It is revealed in "Who is Harrison Wells?" that he disappeared when he followed Thawne back in time to 2000. * He seems to be a fan of the Back to the Future trilogy. * He is the first villain in the Arrow-verse to have been fought by Green Arrow and the Flash together. Gallery Professor !Zoom0.jpg professor 8405117_n.jpg Professor Zoom !reverse-flash1.jpg Professor Zoom !reverse-flash2.jpg Professor Zoom 901650346_o.jpg Category:Spoilers Category:Flash Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Master of Hero Category:Mad Scientist Category:Speedster Category:Obsessed Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Time-Travellers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Psychopath Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Double Agent Category:Master Orator Category:Liars Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Big Bads Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Successful Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:One-Man Army Category:Archenemy Category:Arrow & Flash Villains Category:Paternal Villains Category:Chronokinetic Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Imposters Category:Masked Villain Category:Recurring villain Category:Necessary Evil Category:Traitor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Usurper Category:Copycats Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Nemesis Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Terrorists Category:Egomaniacs